Hikari
Hikari is a major character in Crossbridge: Fire and Ice. She is the prime candidate to the Alefestra Balance Initiative, and a leader of the Ice Keeper's. She first appears in a cameo on television in Crossbridge: Prophecy of the Crossbridge Worker, as a celebrity guest star. Hikari tends to be very determined and honest, somewhat flaunting her skill and intelligence to those around her. She is a rival to Rebus, from the Flame Keeper's, Julian, from the Wind Keeper's, and Anna-Leia, in the Forest Keeper's. She is also an ally of Sasuke Wolff and Conrad Maristein. Hikari knows how to fend for herself, example being her fight with Putigravo, and Hudsen Valdis. She is strong and capable, and is considered to be a role-model to Alefestra. Biography Hikari makes her first appearance in Crossbridge: Fire and Ice in the Alefestra Balance Initiative office, where she is standing in line to sign up for the upcoming Alefestra Electoral Event. Sasuke recognizes her as a popular celebrity in Sinthesia, and a character of a dream she had had in 2016. In the dream Sasuke describes Hikari as a young and peppy girl in a red, white, and blue dress and blue hair ribbons, (which is Hikari as a teenager). Sasuke is very fond of Hikari, and go's to greet her. Hikari tells Sasuke that she remembers meeting her as a child, and questions how Sasuke hasn't aged much since then. Sasuke replies saying that its "magic", and Hikari drops the topic. Hikari then explains that she is to be partaking in the Alefestra Balance Initiative election, and that she is determined to do her best. Personality Hikari is strong and determined, always being up to the challenge. She rarely gives up and does her best the whole way through. She sometimes struggles to tell the truth, though she usually comes through with her integrity. She is also quite patent, and hardly ever looses her temper. She exclaims that: "Nothing can break her", which is the truth, considering everything that Rebus, her rival has done to her, almost never fazes her, and Hikari can find a way o clean things up, even though Hikari struggles with cleaning up the lies spread about her, she tries to avoid the topic due to her anxiety, usually getting her in even more trouble. Hikari is also quite peppy during the beginning of the Alefestra Balance Initiative, before becoming more serious and poised throughout the play-through. Appearance Hikari has white skin, bright blue eyes and short blue hair with bangs. She wears a large blue bow on her head, with two long ribbons flowing down. Her attire consists of a blue tux shirt, with a red ribbon and white undershirt. She wears a blue skirt, that falls about 1/3 above her knees. She has long blue stocking-like socks, with dark brown mary jane shoes. Shes somewhat tall, standing only half an inch taller than Sasuke, and three inches shorter than Rebus. Hikari also appears in a white coat with blue fur during the winter, and a blue summer dress during her day off. Also, during the Alefestra Balance Initiative gala, Hikari dresses in a long sleeveless dress, that is a dark blue color. Teenager As a teenager, Hikari has the same hair and bow, but with a blue, white and red mini dress. The first half is blue, with a white rim around her waist and a red skirt. She wears chunky white boots, that reach to her knees. She appears to be shorter than Sasuke, standing at least 5'6. Powers and Abilities Hikari's biggest strength is her intelligence and grace, but she also has a few magical powers as shown. * Water and Ice manipulation: '''Hikari is able to manipulate objects and elements that are blue and turquoise, mainly being ice and water. * '''Blue lights: Hikari can sprout blue lights from the ground. * Conjuring clothing: Hikari can conjure clothing through water and ice magic. * Invisibility: Hikari can turn invisible during risky situations. Trivia * Hikari is a reference to the blue party in American Politics, and the Swedish politic system, obviously. * Hikari has many theme songs including "Creature's Lie Here", "Strong in the Real Way", and "Hall of Fame", according to Tendaaf.